Sisters Refound
by dancefan93
Summary: What if Kim and Shego were sisters? What would happen? Read and find out. Melody is my made up character.
1. The Special Day

**Special Day**

** When Melody was only five years old, something amazing happened to her. She was playing with her friends the Go Family. There was Hego, Mego, Shego and the twins (Wego and Wego). Every day they would play in the same tree house in the Go's backyard and nothing ever happened until one day.**

** Melody ran to the tree house and climbed up the wooden steps to the painted door that led inside the clubhouse. Hego, Wego and Shego were inside, and Wego and Mego followed shortly after. They were all playing when Hego saw something out the window.**

** "Umm, are comets supposed to fall today?" They all came to the window and stared at it as it came closer and closer. In a few short seconds the comet completely destroyed the tree, and the tree house, all in once. Everyone was unharmed or so they thought.**

** A few days later, Hego was helping his dad with the car.**

** "Hego lift up the hood so I can look inside." As he lifted the hood, his hands started to glow blue and the entire hood came off. Their father was shocked.**

** "Dad, I am so sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," Hego said. **

** "Oh no big deal this hood has been broken for a long time," he assured Hego. Hego went inside, and just thought about what had just happened.**

** A few minutes later, Mego was running from some high school students; he was really scared. Next thing he knew, he was on the grass-looked up-the grass was about three feet taller than him. He stopped and looked around. Then he noticed that he was glowing purple and he was about six inches tall. **

** At the same time, Shego was walking down the street and noticed that the twins were being bullied by five older boys. She went over to help.**

** "Hey! Knock it off! They are younger than you!" Shego yelled.**

** "Hey look, a princess! Let's play princess capture." They grabbed Shego and ran off. As they were running with her, she got really mad and her hands began to glow green. A power beam shot through the glow. The boys fell to the ground, and Shego ran away.**

** After the boys took Shego, the twins got really angry and began to glow red. Next thing they knew, there were eight of them. They didn't know what was happening, but they did know that now they could rescue their sister. On the way, they saw that Shego was okay and began to calm down. As they calmed down, the copies went away. All three of them walked home, where they met up with their brothers. They all went into the playroom to talk about what had just happened to them. **

** "It must have been that comet. That's the only answer," Shego said.**

** "But if we got hit then that means…," Mego said, but he didn't finish-they all chimed in together.**

** "Melody has powers too, we have to find her." They all ran to Melody's house and Melody was in the backyard playing.**

** "I was just coming to see you guys. We have developed some sort of super powers," Melody said. They went into the woods to talk. They decided to use their powers for good and became **_**Team Go**_**.**

** As the years past, things got worse for the Go family. Their mother became a drinker, and their father left. When Shego was about 18, their mother died after eight years of drinking non-stop. They were all heartbroken but the heart that never healed was Shego's. At a meeting at Go Tower, Shego made an announcement.**

** "I'm leaving **_**Team Go**_**"**

** "What!" they all asked "How could do that? Why are you leaving? We made a pact to be together forever."**

** "I just don't see the point anymore. The whole reason we did this was to keep mom and dad safe. Now look, dad's gone and mom's dead. There's no one to keep safe anymore." Shego said.**

** "What about Go City? We can still keep the citizens safe." Wego said.**

** "I can help in a different way. As the years have passed I've noticed that the other side always has really good plans," Shego said.**

** "What exactly are you saying Shego?" Melody asked suspiciously.**

** "I am saying that I'm evil now. I'm leaving this stupid team to pursue a new path. See you never." Shego said and walked out the door. The rest of the team just stood there shocked at what they had just heard.**

** "I can't believe that Shego just betrayed us like that. I'm going to go talk to her," Melody said. She raced out of Go Tower and ran to catch up with Shego.**

** "Shego wait!" Melody yelled.**

** "What do you want?" Shego asked.**

** "Just to talk to you, I just need to ask something."**

** "You can talk all you want, but I'm not going back… too many bad memories."**

** "Okay, okay, well if you won't come back at least let me come with you so you have a friend." Melody said.**

** "If you really want to, I guess you can come."**

** "Just let me go tell them, I promise I'll be right back." Melody raced back to Go Tower. She told them she was going with Shego.**

** "Have you lost your mind?" Hego asked.**

** "No I haven't, I believe that Shego will be back. I just want to go with her in case she gets in some kind of trouble or she decides to come back. I'll be fine," Melody said. She hugged all the members of Team Go and went out the door. **

** A few months later, Shego saw an ad for an evil side kick wanted. She answered the ad for a Dr. Drakken. When their eyes met, there was instantly a connection. Drakken hired her on the spot, without an interview. For the next few years, Shego worked for Drakken. The whole time they secretly crushed on each other, but neither one of them would admit to it. Melody still visits the Go Tower every other weekend and they all hope that one day, Shego will return to the Go Tower and take her rightful place on the good side once again. Shego will never admit this but each and every time Melody goes back, Shego thinks of going with her and rejoining. But then, she remembers Dr. Drakken and how much she loves him, and decides not to. She hopes that one day the both of them can become good, and she can be reunited with her brothers once again.**

**By Taylor Werfel**


	2. Sisters Refound

**Sisters Re-found **

**(I owe the credit for the idea to RainyCloudOfFire from YouTube. Thanks)**

**Shego and Dr. Drakken were at it AGAIN as usual. Melody was just sitting there watching the two of them go at it thinking to herself that this was entertaining. She got up, went into another room, and went to the shelf with the family albums. She decided to take a trip down memory lane… when she and Shego were good. As she looked at the pictures, she heard a loud noise from the room where Shego and Drakken were, she decided she should take a look. She walked into the room and found Drakken up against the wall, burnt. Shego had blasted him with one of her laser beams.**

** "Shego, you can't do that every time he does something you don't like," Melody said and helped Drakken down.**

** "Whatever." Shego said and walked into the room that Melody was looking at the family album in. Shego decided she might as well look while it was out. As she looked at the pictures flashbacks went through her head: how they got her brothers, and her got their powers, how much training they did in the forest behind their house, and of course, the first time they fought their first villain. **

** She started to feel really bad and wanted to go back to see her brothers, just once. She thought that since her and Drakken had that fight, he wouldn't even notice that she was gone, and she knew Melody was going back this weekend and decided that for one day she would go with her. On Friday, Melody got her things together and started for Go Tower.**

** "Melody, wait!" Shego yelled before Melody went out the door. "Um would it be okay if I came with you just for one day? I just miss my brothers; I just need to see them for one day and…" Melody interrupted her.**

** "Of course it is okay, they've been asking about you, now you can give them answers instead of me having to think of answers all the time." Melody said. They both laughed. When they got closer to Go Tower Shego got really nervous. **

** "Melody I- I don't think I can do this. It's been so long, what if they don't want to talk to me." Shego said nervously. "I've never been this scared."**

** "Shego everything is going to be fine. They are going to be happy to see you, you're their sister." Melody assured her. They walked to Go Tower. Melody told Shego that she should open the door today. Shego lit up her hand and opened the door. Both of them walked into the central control room where Hego, Mego, and the twins (Wego and Wego) were sitting waiting for Melody. They were unaware that Shego was coming with her. They all jumped up and assumed that she had come back for good.**

** "Great to have to back on the side of everything go…" Hego began to say but Melody covered his mouth. **

** "I haven't come back for good; I just really missed you guys." Shego said timidly. They all looked at her. **

** "Well it's a start Shego. It's just nice to have you back in the tower." Wego said. They all hugged Shego in a group hug, at the same time Melody was getting settled in her normal room and came across a letter that she never noticed before under the bed. It read...**

_**'Shego, we hope all is good. We are writing to you tell you a very important secret that we have been hiding from you and your brothers for a very long time. It was your mother's dying wish that someday you and your brothers find out about your long lost sister. As I promised her, you are the first to find out. You have another sister that was given away at birth and no one even knew she existed until we were called and asked to care for her until she was old enough to go out on her own. Her name is Kim Go, or she goes by Kim Possible. She is your sister. She has not found just yet. We hope that you and your brothers can accept this. Please write us back and let us know if you have any questions about this. We know it is a lot to take in at such a young age.'**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Possible **_

** Melody just sat there and looked at the letter she had just read and couldn't believe that all this time that all three of them have known Kim Possible, Shego had been fighting her own sister. **

** "Shego, can speak to you for a moment please?" Melody shouted from her room. Shego came into the room to find Melody holding the letter she tried to keep a secret from anyone out of the family. She just stared at Melody and the letter. She didn't know what to say**

** "How could you being doing what you're doing to your own sister. Have you no conscience?" Melody asked. **

** "I do have a conscience but I can't just stop fighting her and a lot of the time she starts it, so apparently she doesn't have a problem with it, so why should I?" Shego said **

** "Because she doesn't know, that's why she doesn't have a problem with it. I still think you should at least have her over here just to catch up." Melody said. Shego thought for a moment and decided that Melody was right, if she has her over here there's nothing that could happen. She agreed to call her and have her over. The next day, she made the call and asked her to come over that afternoon.**

** That afternoon, there was a knock at the door. When Mego opened the door standing there was the one, the only Kim Possible.**

** "Um hi, my name is Kim Possible is Shego here?" Kim asked very shyly.**

** "How do you know my sister Miss Possible?" Mego asked.**

** "Relax Mego, I invited her, so just go sit down and calm down, and by the way you know who she is you crazy nutcase." Shego said. "Please come in Kimmie." Kim walked in very slowly. **

** "You don't have to be so scared here, it's not like you're going to do anything wrong." Shego said with a grin. Kim grinned back.**

** "If I may say, you're a much different person that when Ron and I are trying to stop Drakken. Speaking of which where is he? I feel like this whole thing was a trap." Kim said, ready to attack if Shego did. **

** "This wasn't a trap Kimm-Kim. There's something I really need to show you. I'm sure you don't know what I'm talking about." Shego said.**

** "I think I have an idea of what we need to talk about." Kim said.**

** "You do?" Shego asked nervously.**

** "Yeah, you want help to get Drakken to like you." Kim said with a grin.**

** "NO, PRINCESS THAT'S NOT WHY I CALLED YOU-sorry Kim there's something I need to show you, come with me." Shego said and lead her to Melody's room and gave her the note. As Kim read it, she sat down and looked confused.**

** "This doesn't make any sense. Why wouldn't my parents tell me about this? I mean no offense, but this is a little more important to me than it is to you." Both of them just looked at each other. It was a lot to take in.**

** After the weekend, Shego and Melody had to go back to Drakken's lair.**

** "It was so nice to see my brothers again and to finally meet my new sister." Kim and Shego hugged. "But, you do know that when Drakken tries a new plan and you and Ron come to stop him I can't go easy on you, right?" **

** "I wouldn't expect you to" Kim said with a smile. They walked out together and to their surprise, Drakken was standing there about to knock on the door, you could tell he was upset with Melody and Shego.**

** "What is this, MELODY (looks around) gasp SHEGO! How could the two of you do this to me I've been so good to you. Kim Possible the two of you left me for her. I knew you guys couldn't be trusted to remain evil. I knew Melody always left and I was fine with that but you Shego. I thought you were different."**

** "Drakken you don't understand Shego had no idea that I was coming here. I had the wrong location for a mission I didn't even know she was here. It was entirely my fault. Right Shego?"**

** "Uhhh yeah. I guess"**

** "So to get back at you for hurting me at our last meeting…" Kim kicks Shego and she goes flying into Go Tower. Shego came out really mad.**

** "Okay fine, let's go princess" They begin to fight. Drakken is really confused and asks Melody what has gotten into them and without thinking she blurts out that Shego and Kim are sisters. Shego and Kim hear her and before Melody could think they stopped fighting and went towards her. **

** "Guys, I'm so sorry I wasn't even thinking when I said that."**

** "So now Shego and Kim will be talking about sister stuff instead of fighting each other when I try to take over the world." Drakken said. Shego and Kim told him that they weren't going to let their personal feelings get in the way of their "business" lives. Drakken didn't believe them and fired Shego and admitted to having feelings for her and ended them before anything happened and walked away. Shego just stood there with a sad look on her face. She stared at Drakken as he disappeared from sight. Melody and Kim just looked at Shego and couldn't help feeling sorry for her.**

** "I can't believe I had to screw up to find out that he liked me. There is nothing worse than this feeling." As Shego said that Ron came out of nowhere on a jet pack and completely took out Shego.**

** "I stand corrected. Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwww!" **

** "Ron, what are you doing here? I told you I could handle this alone."**

** "When you didn't come back I thought something bad happened to you." They looked at each other. Kim thanked him and told him what had happened from her arriving to him taking out Shego. He couldn't believe one word of it. He asked if it was all true and Melody, Shego and Kim all nodded. They entered a new topic the Drakken leaving Shego topic. Kim already had an idea.**

** "Wade, we need Drakken's location, now."**

** "Any reason why?"**

** "I'd rather not say why at this time if you could give us his location that would be great. If everything goes the way I hope it will, I'll tell you everything." Wade gave her Drakken's exact location and sent a ride for her. Kim, Ron, Melody and Shego climbed into the plane and it took off and they flew to Drakken's location. They climbed off and went inside the entire place was trashed. On the floor, next to the trash can was a smashed picture of Drakken and Shego together. **

** "I didn't even know he still had this. He must be more serious than I thought. Dr. D are you here?" They heard a big crash come from the back room. All four of them ran in there and saw Drakken on the floor unconscious.**

"**Drakken!" Shego yelled. She ran over and knelt down next him. She leaned in close to see if he was breathing. When she didn't hear anything she immediately put her hand on his chest to feel his heart.**

"**His heart is beating but its slowing. We have to get him to the hospital. Melody get the hover-car, now." Shego started giving orders left and right but she stayed by Drakken's side the whole time. She climbed into the hover-car with him and refused to leave him when they got the hospital. The nurse assured her that they would do everything they can to help him. She told her to do more than that, and Drakken better live or she will meet him soon enough. Kim calmed down Shego and tried to take her mind off things. They started talking about their childhoods and how they came to be where they are now. They came to see that they have a lot more in common then they realized before. The nurse came out and told them about Drakken's condition**

"**His condition is stable, but very fragile. He can't take any news that might excite him; if he does it might put him into a coma." She said and walked away. Shego dropped into her seat and just covered her eyes. Kim went over and sat next to her.**

"**He's going to be just fine, Shego. I'll make sure of it. Remember my mom works here, she won't let anyone in this hospital die." Kim told her. Shego looked up and at Kim, before she knew what she was doing she threw her arms around Kim and just hugged her and cried. Kim didn't want to seem like a total jerk, so she put her arms around Shego to comfort her. After a while, they went into Drakken's room and they all just sat down on either a chair or the couch; except Shego who refused to sit anywhere else except near Drakken. Kim and Ron fell asleep on the couch after about two hours. Melody tried to stay up because she didn't want Shego to be alone if anything happened. **

"**I'll be fine Melody, at least rest your eyes, really." Shego said.**

"**Nah, I'm just going to get some coffee, you want anything?"**

"**No, I'm fine." Melody walked out of the room. While Melody was getting coffee, Shego took advantage of the time alone with Drakken to talk to him, while he couldn't judge what she was saying. **

"**Drakken, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want anyone to know about Poss- Kim. She is my sister but we decided to keep it a secret from, well, everyone. I know that if I should have told anyone, it should have been you, but I couldn't risk it. I need you to wake up I can't have you die Drakken. Please just wake up, wake up and at least look at me PLEASE." Shego stopped talking and just began to cry. She ran out of the room. Melody stopped her in the hallway and asked her where she was going. She replied that she had to get something from home. She returned about an hour later. Melody, Kim and Ron were out cold. She brought with her a laptop with a slideshow and their song on it and a bag of clothes in case they were going to be at the hospital for a long time. She hoped that the music would wake up. She also had the rap he did when he tried to sell his brainwashing shampoo. Nothing worked; she climbed into bed and just lay close to him. Eventually, she fell asleep. **

**When morning came, everyone woke up before Shego. They decided to let her sleep, since she probably fell asleep a little while ago. At about one o'clock, she finally woke up. When she saw that Drakken's condition hadn't changed for the better, she went back into sadness. Melody told her to go home and rest up, but she refused. She said that she was just going to take a quick shower in the bathroom but if anything happens for either Kim or Melody to tell her immediately. She spent about an hour in the shower, most of which she just sat down and let the water hit her while she cried.**

"**I never realized how much he meant to her. I mean she's in there right now crying her eyes out. We have to do something, we can't stand here, and watch her do this to herself," Kim said. About a half hour later, Kim and Melody had their conversation; Shego came out of the bathroom in her green and black bathrobe. **

"**Do you need us to leave, so you can get dressed?" Kim asked.**

"**Relax Kim, I have things on under this and no I'm just going to sit in this for while. You know to bring some memories back, I used to wear this when I wanted him to stop working and pay attention to me. It never worked though, because he didn't want to make it obvious he liked me like that. I guess." She just looked over at Drakken and saw that something happening. She ran over and just stood there. Melody, Ron and Kim followed. Drakken started to move a little, he closed his eyes tight, and then opened them slowly. He looked around then asked in faint voice,**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You're in the hospital you fell over and were unconscious when we found you." Shego said. She couldn't help herself she threw her arms around and hugged him. "I was so worried about you. I thought you weren't going to make it." Drakken looked at Melody, Ron and Kim. **

"**Okay I'll buy who is she and who are all of you?" he said. Shego let go and just looked at him,**

"**Okay very funny I know we had a fight but you know who I am. It's me Shego your sidekick or from what you told me your crush. Remember we were evil together we tried to take over the world. Any of this ring a bell?" Drakken thought for a moment then answered no. Shego got up and backed up she couldn't believe that he had no idea who she was. The nurses let him go so Shego and the gang took him to the lair. **

"**Wow this place is a mess. We should clean this up. I can't believe I used to live like this… I did live here right?"**

"**Yes Drakken you live here. This is your lair you had a bunch of them but they all blew up." Kim explained. For the next few weeks they tried to make his memories come back. They showed him all the slideshows of the two of them and Kim and Ron even reenacted some fights between Shego and them. When they were about to give up, Shego called in for reinforcements; i.e. his mother. His mother brought cousin Ed. Shego told him to hit on her as he did the first time he came to the lair. So he did and that struck something in Drakken. He got incredibly jealous. He grabbed Ed and told him to stay away from her.**

"**I may not remember who she is exactly but due to all these pictures and slideshows I'm guessing we used to have a thing together. Just because I can't remember what we had doesn't mean I'm going to let you steal her away from me." As he said the last part he pulled Shego close to him. At that moment, something just happened to Drakken all of his memories just came racing back. He stood there with a blank look on his face.**

"**Dr. Drakken are you okay?" Shego asked **

"**I'm fine and I remember everything Shego. I want you to know that if he ever tries to hit on you again just let me know because know is ever going to steal you away from me again." As he finished his sentence he pulled her into a kiss. As he did he realized that Melody, Kim and Ron were still there, he told Shego to do what she does.**

"**Actually Drakken I'm not going to. You see they helped me help you get your memory back and I'm not going to betray them like that. I'm sorry." He just looked at her and then said,**

"**So your newly found sister and her friend helped you help me well then…" he walked over to Kim and Ron, Ron went a little to the left and Kim got ready to attack if he was going to do anything. All he did was hug her and Ron. **

"**Thank you so much, you helped me see what I could have lost." **

"**Um okay no problem Drakken" Kim replied. Shego walked them out and thanked them.**

"**Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have friends and..." She looked at Kim, "a sister like you guys. Again thank you so much. Kim only if you have no problem with this I would like us to remain friends. Well, obviously we are more than friends I mean we're family but I don't think either of us is ready for that so for right now, friends?"**

"**Friends." They shook hands and hugged. They remained talking to each other not just before they would have fought when Drakken tried another plan to take over the world that would fail in some time. From the time that was spent trying to get Drakken's memory back, Shego and Drakken became the first couple to come from different sides- good and evil. **


	3. The Wedding

**Shego and Drakken's Wedding**

** After Shego and Kim found out they were sisters and Drakken go his memory back and confessed his love for Shego, he did something that no one ever thought he would do.**

** "Shego will you marry me?" he asked after two weeks of them spending all their time together.**

** "Well, I'll have to think about it thinking, thinking, done thinking… of course I will." Shego replied. As soon as she said yes, Drakken was about to put the ring on her finger when she stopped him and asked if the ring was stolen. He just smiled and replied of course not. She let him continue with the tradition. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed. As they were kissing, Melody came in,**

** "Whoa, that's going to take some getting used to," Melody said and started to walk out of the room.**

** "Melody wait, there's something we need to tell you," Drakken said and looked at Shego. Melody came over and sat down**

** "There's no easy to say this I'm just going to say it. Drakken and I are getting married. He just purposed." Shego said and showed her the ring, "I would like you to be my maid of honor." Melody just looked at Shego for a moment, and then answered her.**

** "I would be honored to be your maid of honor." They immediately started planning the wedding. They got the food, guest list, bride's maids, their dresses and most importantly the date. They planned to have the wedding by the end of the year.**

** "I assume you want to have a green and black dress for your wedding," Melody said to Shego. **

** "Actually I decided to go with the traditional white dress," Shego said. "I found one that I really like but I want your opinion." They went to the store and Shego got into the dress. It was an all white, floor length, tight long sleeve, silky perfect dress for Shego. Melody did even need to think when she saw Shego. She immediately told her it was perfect. They bought it and Shego put it in the back of the closet in the box so when she needed it she wouldn't have to look for it. For the next few weeks all they did was plan the wedding. Every day they put 100% into the planning. Then finally the big day came. **

** It was nine o'clock in the morning on a Sunday. Shego and Drakken arrived in different limos. One was blue and one was green, Drakken entered the chapel then Shego entered. They went straight to their dressing rooms.**

** "OMG I can't this is happening. I'm so happy for you… sis" Kim said, one of her bride's maids. **

** "This is going to be the happiest day of your life, Shego," Melody said. Shego had a huge grin on her face as Kim and Melody did her hair. Drakken wasn't so calm though.**

** "I have this strange feeling that something is going to go wrong," Drakken said with a nervous face.**

** "Don't think like that Drew… seriously," said Drakken's best man, Eddie also his cousin. **

** "Stop saying seriously Eddie I'm nervous enough as it is," Drakken said annoyed.**

** "Look Drew you love green I mean Shego right?," **

** "Of course more than anything."**

** "Then nothing is going happen. If you stress about it something will happen. Just relax Drew."**

** "He's right," Ron said walking in. "I just wanted to let you know that Shego said she's ready when you are."**

** "Okay let's get this show on the road," Drakken took a deep breath. He was walking out when Kim came and ran into him.**

** "Slow down where's the fire?," **

** "In Shego's dressing room, she was so excited she didn't realize that her hands were glowing and she shot the bouquet and it caught on fire. She threw them and the whole room lit up. Melody and I got out but I think Shego's still in there." Before she could finish Drakken was running down the hall. He found Melody staring at the room on fire.**

** "Is she still in there?" **

** "I don't know"**

** "I'm going in there after her. Hold my coat." Drakken walked in a started calling for her. "Shego, Shego!" He saw something lying on the floor. He ran over and saw it was Shego. He picked her up and got outside the building before any real damage was done. He put her down on the sidewalk.**

** "Ron called the fire department they should be soon. The paramedics are coming with them" Kim said. *coughs***

** "They don't need to I'm fine I'm fine," Shego said as she was waking up. Melody gave her some water and told her to drink it. "I did something really bad didn't I? OMG, I'm sorry I ruined our wedding Drakken"**

** "I don't care about that as long as you're okay." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. **

** "I had a feeling something like this would happen so if everyone would please follow me to the lair, I have a surprise for everyone." Everyone followed Melody to the lair and saw the surprise. Melody had been up all night decorating the lair to look like a wedding chapel.**

** "Now I know it's not perfect but it's better than the building that's burning down." Drakken, carrying Shego, looked at the whole place and finally said,**

** "This looks perfect, Melody. Thank you." The wedding took place that afternoon. Shego and Drakken stood in front of each other, said their vows and then the preacher said the line that all preachers say to complete all wedding ceremonies,**

** "You may kiss the bride." With the completion of that sentence, Drakken and Shego said their first kiss as husband and wife. **


	4. The honeymoon

**Shego and Drakken's Honeymoon**

** After the huge wedding ceremony, Shego and Drakken were on their way to Paris for their honeymoon. They were in their hover-car when they were almost to Paris, Drakken put on the auto pilot and leaned back and gave a breath of relief. **

** "Is something wrong, Dr. D," Shego asked. **

** "No no, it's just that when I saw you on that floor, I thought I lost you. If I did, I don't know what I would do," Drakken said and put his head down. Shego leaned over, picked up his head, leaned in and kissed him.**

** "Why would you ever think you would lose me," Shego asked and kissed him again. Drakken didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He leaned forward and turned the auto pilot off and flew the rest of the way to Paris. After six hours they finally arrived in Paris, they parked the hover-car in the parking structure and made it look like a real car. They went into the hotel and checked in. They took the elevator to their floor. When they got out of the elevator Shego started walking to their room when Drakken told her wait. She turned around and asked what he needed. **

** "Did you really think that I was going to make my wife WALK to our room," Drakken said.**

** "Then how am I suppose to- oo," Shego started to ask but she did finish because before she could Drakken picked her up and kissed her. Drakken, with Shego in his arms, walked to their room. When they opened the door they walked in to a king sized bed with satin sheets, champagne on ice waiting for them, and of course the only light were the scented candles lit and waiting for them. Before Shego could even think of what to say, she didn't get a chance because as she was about to say something, Drakken ran with her still in his arms and threw her on the bed. Drakken looked at her and then went over and got two glasses of champagne. He came back over, handed one glass to Shego and took off his tie.**

** "Have mentioned how much I hate these things," Drakken said as he threw the tie on the floor. Shego just laughed and Drakken asked "what".**

** "Oh nothing I was just thinking of what you just said. How you hate ties because you did seem to mind wearing one you had to get the information to build your little robot army. I remember you being very happy wearing that tie. Now for our wedding you don't want to wear one," Shego said. Drakken looked at her and then remembered what she talking about. **

** "I thought we agreed that we weren't going to talk about that anymore. So since we agreed on that, let's change the subject. So, how do you like the room? I took a peak at your room in the lair and came up with two things you love the most. The champagne came with the room," Drakken said and waited for Shego's answer. Shego looked around for a minute then looked at Drakken and said,**

** "Everything is perfect, but you forgot that you got three things that I love. Well, including the champagne, four things I love. The satin sheets, the scented candles already lit, the champagne and of course" She leaned in and kissed him "You" Drakken just smiled and kissed her again. They began to make-out and then got to the real reason for a honeymoon. They spent three hours in their room. When they finally came out, they went down to the hot tub. Since it was late they had the hot tub all to themselves. They started going over all their memories. **

** "Do you remember when I first came to you as your assistant? Then became your side-kick," Shego asked.**

** "How could I forget? The day my life changed for the best. The day that the most beautiful girl walked into my life," Drakken said, "Yup Melody sure was something." Shego's jaw dropped and she got out of the hot tub. **

** "Shego I was only kidding. You know you're the only girl for me," Drakken said and pulled her back into the hot tub. Shego sat on Drakken's lap and they just looked at each other. **

** "Do you how lucky I am that I have you," Shego asked Drakken.**

** "I've got a pretty good idea," Drakken said with a giggle. They both giggled and kissed. At about three in the morning, Shego decided to turn in for the night, but Drakken wasn't ready. So Shego stayed with him but lay on a chair. At four in the morning, Drakken was ready to turn in.**

** "Shego ready to go back up to the room? Shego, Shego, Shego!" Drakken was calling for her. She didn't answer because she was sound asleep. Drakken smiled and picked her up and carried her up to their room. In the morning, Shego woke up to the sound of her Drakken's song. At first she was really confused but then she remembered what had happened. She looked around and didn't see Drakken. She went around the hotel room and couldn't find him. She tried to go into the bathroom and saw that the door was locked so she figured that he was in there. She used her glow to knock the knob off the door and got into the bathroom just as he was turning off the water. She sat on the counter and waited for him to come out of the tub. When he did, he almost fell back in when he saw Shego just sitting.**

** "Whoa I thought you were still sleeping," Drakken said after he wrapped a towel around himself.**

** "Yeah well I think this honeymoon has rattled your brain a bit. You might remember that I hate waking up alone," Shego said as she hopped off the counter and walked closer to him. **

** "Well how else am I supposed to shower," Drakken asked.**

** "Well you could wait until I wake up then we could shower together," Shego said as she jumped into Drakken's arms.**

** "Well that wouldn't work because you spend most of the day in bed."**

** "It never seemed to be a problem before." Shego said as she kissed him. Drakken just chuckled and carried Shego into the main room. As he got dressed Shego looked at the menu to see what she should get for breakfast. As she was about to call for room service there was a knock at the door. She went over and answered it, to her surprise she saw Kim and Ron standing there. When she opened the door, Rufus ran into the room and jumped onto the computer. **

** "Please tell me you did not interrupt our honeymoon so your little rat thing could play computer games," Shego said annoyed.**

** "No, we needed to get on the internet to find Monkey Fist. Wade said that he had a location for us but then the signal went blank so we had to get as close as possible to him. He's somewhere in this city but we don't know where," Ron said. Shego just rolled her eyes and told them to proceed but not to bother her and Drakken. They both ran to the computer as Rufus was just finishing getting on the site and Wade was waiting for them. **

** "Okay I have the exact location of Monkey Fist. He's in the Eiffel Tower. I don't know exactly what he's up to but I can't be good."**

** "I think I should handle this alone," Ron said.**

** "Just because you recently unleashed your mystical monkey powers, doesn't mean you can handle this guy alone," Kim said. She grabbed Ron and Rufus and walked out of the room after thanking Shego and Drakken. Shego closed the door and looked back at Drakken. **

** "So what should we do today? I was thinking another dip in the hot tub or pool. Then how about a walk down the lake," Shego asked as she looked at Drakken. Drakken didn't answer her at first just thought. Then told her that they should take a walk around the city first and take a dip in the pool, Shego got dressed and then they left. While they were out they walked past the Eiffel Tower and saw what was going on. Kim and Ron were actually taking a pretty hard beating. Shego and Drakken looked at each other. Then decided that they should help, they ran to the Eiffel Tower. When they got there, Shego and Drakken ran right in and Shego immediately glowed up and launched herself at Monkey Fist. He whirled himself around and said,**

** "I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially if you want your friends to remain alive."**

** "What are you talking about," Shego asked. Monkey Fist turned to get out of the way and showed Kim and Ron trapped in a cage which was being lowered in acid. Shego made her glow down and asked what Monkey Fist wanted. He said that he wanted Shego to steal the mystical monkey orb. **

** "No okay no way, I gave up that life two months ago and I'm not going back to th-," Shego said, "There is no way that I am going to steal the orb thing." **

** "Okay fine have it your way." Monkey Fist said, "Lower them." While he was telling his monkey henchmen to lower Kim and Ron, Shego was sneaking over to the cage to get them out. One of the monkeys saw her and they all attacked. Shego immediately glowed up and just zapped them all. She ran over and zapped the top of the cage off and they jumped off. Kim went over and fought Monkey Fist until the police arrived. The police came rushing in and arrested Monkey Fist. They almost arrested Shego and Drakken but Kim explained that they were on vacation. She didn't mention honeymoon she didn't make them stars on T.V. just for getting married. **

** "You didn't have to come a rescue us. I feel terrible that you guys ruined your honeymoon," Kim said. **

** "Are you kidding this was awesome! I didn't think I would ever get to do that to Monkey Fist, but we have to go back to the hotel. We have a date with the hot tub," Shego said. Kim and Ron just looked at her and asked her not to share so much info. Shego and Drakken went back to the hotel and finished their honeymoon. After three months, they returned with a big surprise for everyone. Shego and Drakken were going to move into the Go Tower so Shego can be reunited with her brothers and became a member of Team Go once again. **

** When they returned the moved into the tower at once, everyone was overjoyed to have Shego back on the side of justice. She told everyone that she would never leave again.**

** "What about Melody," Drakken asked one day. **

** "She can come with us. Let's go get her. We have to get the rest of our stuff," Shego said. They went to the lair and got Melody and all their stuff and moved into the Go Tower. **


	5. First Baby

**First Baby**

** One day Shego and Drakken were sitting on the top of Go Tower looking over Go City. Drakken turned to Shego and just looked at her.**

** "What are you looking at Drakken?," She asked.**

** "Oh nothing, just the beautiful sight that is my wife," he answered and kissed her. Shego just looked over the city. Drakken asked if anything was wrong and she answered no. She left the tower and went for a walk. When she was out she ran into Kim and Ron. She asked why they were here and Ron answered that he just wanted to come talk to Hego and again try to persuade him to put the Naco on the menu. Shego and Kim just looked at each other. **

** "He's still not over this? I thought he gave up on getting that on the menu," Shego asked.**

** "Yup he says he's not going to give up until his creation is on the menu." Kim said. Shego told them that she had to go and walked off. Kim and Ron started for Go Tower. **

** "Ron I'm going to go see what's up with Shego I'll catch up later," Kim said and walked off to catch up with Shego. She ran over and caught up with Shego. She asked if something was wrong. She said yes and sat down on a bench nearby and told Kim to sit down and get comfortable it was going to be a long story.**

** "Okay here it goes. After our honeymoon I've felt really strange so I went to the doctor's just for a check-up, and they found something. They said that it would take a few days to see exactly what it was. Yesterday I got the call and they said that I was pregnant. I was so caught off guard that I didn't know what to say. So I just said thank you and hung up. Before I did they said that I was about three months in. I have been trying to keep it a secret from Drakken but I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I mean every time he kisses me I think he's going to notice something, I'm lucky that he hasn't noticed anything yet. I'm just so scared I don't know what to do. I want to tell him but I don't know what he's going to do," Shego said and took a deep breath of relief. Kim just thought for a little while and then told Shego that she has to tell him and that she would come with her if she wanted. **

** "No no I need to do this by myself. You can come with me to Go Tower though I'm sure Ron is driving my brother crazy with all his reasons to put the Naco and the menu," Shego said with a chuckle. They both laughed and went back to the tower. After they got back, they found Ron still trying to persuade Hego. Kim told him that it was time to go. He got up very slowly.**

** "I'll be back, I won't stop until the Naco is on the menu at every Bueno Nacho," he said with confidence.**

** "Let's go Ron, we need to leave. Nice seeing you all again. *whispers* are you sure you don't want me to come with you when you tell Drakken, Shego?" Kim said. Shego answered that she had to do it on her own. Kim said okay and left the tower. Shego asked if Drakken was still on the roof. Mego answered that he hasn't seen him so he would assume so. Shego went to the roof and Drakken was still there looking over the city. **

** "Drakken can I talk to you,?" Shego asked.**

** "Of course, come sit down. Now what do you want to talk about?" Drakken asked.**

** "Well there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out. Remember our honeymoon, and how much 'fun' we had? Well I think we might have taken it to the extreme. I haven't been well for a while so I went to the doctor and few days ago and they took some tests. They called me yesterday and gave the results of the tests. One of them was a pregnancy test. The test came back positive. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'm pregnant. I'm about three months along," Shego said and took a long deep breath of relief of finally telling him. Drakken stood up and paced back and forth. **

** "Drakken please say something, anything, yell at me, say you never want to see me, tell me that you love me, just say something," Shego said when he didn't say anything.**

** "I'm not mad, of course I want to see you, of course I love you, but I may yell," Drakken said and looked at Shego. She prepared herself for what Drakken was about to say.**

** "How could you not tell me? I thought we made a deal to always tell each other everything. I guess I was wrong, but I'm not going to tell you anything you thought I would. I love you and I want to be there for you. The only thing that matters now is making sure that you and the baby remain safe." As he said that Shego slipped unconscious. He picked her up and brought her in to the tower and sprinkled some cold water on her face. Shego woke up and said that she must have shocked by his answer. He just laughed and kissed her. **

** Three months later the two returned to the lair. They cleaned the entire place so the baby would have a clean house to come home to. Kim and Ron came over almost every day to help in any way they could. Drakken and Ron attempted to build a crib. After weeks of failure, Kim and Shego asked Team Go to help with the crib. Kim helped Shego be prepared in case she went into labor early. Two months later the big day came. **

** It was two o'clock in the morning when Shego's water broke. Drakken rushed her to the hospital. They waited there for six hours then at eight- thirty in the morning. Shego gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was seven pounds- three ounces. Shego held her baby girl in her arms and just looked at her. She looked at her baby girl like she was the most important thing in the world. **

** "Would you like to hold your daughter, Drakken," she asked.**

** "No, I don't want to drop her," Drakken said. Shego smiled and told him that he wasn't going to drop her and tried to hand her to him. He just moved back and said that he couldn't. Shego asked Kim if she would like to hold her. Kim told her only if she wanted her to. Shego just smiled and gave the baby to Kim. She looked down at the baby she was now holding in her arms.**

** "So what are you going to name her," Kim asked.**

** "I don't know. What do you think we should name her," Shego asked.**

** "I don't know. How about Bella or Emma," Kim said.**

** "I like Emma. How about we name her that, what do you think Drakken," Shego asked. "Drakken, Drakken, DRAKKEN!"**

** "What I was watching something."**

** "Yeah well we need to decide something a little more important."**

** "Okay what name do you like?"**

** "I like Emma. What do you think?"**

** "I think that's perfect she looks like a Emma." At that moment the nurse came in and asked if they had chosen a name. They said yes, they had chosen Emma Go-Drakken. Kim, still holding the baby, said it was perfect but they needed a middle name. Shego and Drakken looked at each other. They decided to get a middle name later. All they wanted was to get the baby home so that she would be safe and sound. Their plans were cut down by about another three days though, by the fact that the baby had been given Shego's powers. The only difference is that they were half as powerful as Shego's. **

** As they were being given their options, Melody came rushing in.**

** "I'm sorry I haven't been here sooner. Kim called me when you went into labor but I couldn't get a plane until this morning," Melody said as she started explaining. Drakken told her it was fine the important thing is that she's there now. They gave her the whole run down from Shego's water breaking to right then. Melody looked in the crib and smiled at the baby. Drakken started telling Melody about Emma getting Shego's powers. Melody started giving them options. Shego decided to have Emma keep her powers and train her to use them the right way. **

** "Now will that be for Team Go or for evil," Ron asked. Drakken and Shego just glared at him. He shrugged, and said just asking. Then they thought about it again and realized that Ron did have a point. Shego wanted a better life for her daughter and decided that she would train her for Team Go so that hopefully she wouldn't have a record in the jails like her parents. That's when it hit her that maybe they weren't fit to be parents. **

** "Shego you know that's crazy, you and Drakken will do a great job and you will all three of us to help you in any way we can," Kim said. "Now let's get you three home." They packed up everything headed out the door. They traveled through the city to the lair and finally arrived home. They showed the baby around and then took a nap. Kim, Ron and Melody stayed around to help when the baby woke up. That didn't take long about two hours after falling asleep the baby woke up and needed a feeding. Kim rushed in a got the baby so Drakken and Shego could sleep, but it was no use, Drakken woke up but didn't do anything. Melody tried to get Drakken to hold the baby and after twenty minutes of non-stop asking, she finally got the baby in Drakken's arms. Drakken looked down to the baby he was holding in his arms and began to cry tears of joy. He couldn't believe that he was holding his baby in his arms. He loved her so much and right then and there he swore never to let anything happen to her.**

** For the next few years Shego trained her daughter to use her powers the right way and soon enough Emma became a member of Team Go. Drakken and Shego always protected her with their lives. Drakken never broke his promise to never let anything happen to her. Shego trained with her every day and Kim and Ron came over to test her. Melody played the role of the nanny in the family. Shego's brothers constantly visited and helped with the training. After a while Shego decided that her daughter was ready to verse her own mother but when they were suppose to verse each other the plan was cut from the list due to a little interference… Shego was excepting another child. **


	6. The Second Child

**Emma's Brother**

** Shego and Drakken went to the hospital for a check-up on the baby. As they looked at monitor, they started feeling really happy that they were going to have another baby.**

** "Is there any way to tell if he has Shego's powers," Drakken asked. **

** "Not at this point, but in about three months we will be able to. Okay Shego you're all done," the doctor said as he handed her a soft towel to wipe off the gel. Shego and Drakken went back to the tower and began trying to put the crib together. While they were trying, Emma came in and asked if she could help.**

** "Yes you can help your mother put up this crib," Drakken said.**

** "Drakken, she's four-years-old. She can't put up a crib," Shego said. Drakken left to get Shego's brothers to get the crib up. Shego told Emma that she could come in the attic with her to get all the baby clothes that can be used as boy and girl clothes. Both of them walked up to the attic and pulled out the box with the baby clothes. They also found some of Shego's brother's baby clothes. They decided that they had enough and if they needed some more they could always buy some. **

** Three months later, Shego went back to the doctor's for another check-up. It turns out that the baby did not get Shego's powers. Shego took a deep long breath of relief. She went back home and found that the entire nursery had been completely redone. There were little race cars hanging from the ceiling, the crib had blue, red, orange, and yellow ribbons around the bars, and they had painted the room white with blue, red, orange, and yellow stripes to have everything match. In the crib they had put pillows, stuffed animals, and blankets. A very special blanket was in the crib, it was a simple blue blanket that Shego's mother had helped Shego make. Shego picked it up and held it close. She remembered that she had made it with her mother and wished that she could be there with her. Drakken walked over and hugged Shego, he could see that she was upset. Shego wiped her eyes before any tears could come down and told everyone that they had to get back to work.**

** "We have a lot to do and only two more months to get everything done. Drakken and I are going to go get some formula. Boys I need you to get the nursery done by the time we get back. I'm going to drop Emma off at Melody's house. She had to get some things from her house and she said that she would watch Emma. Of everyone let's get going." Shego, Drakken, and Emma left and the boys went back to work. While they were out Kim and Ron came to the tower.**

** "Look I don't have time to listen to all your reasons to put the Naco and the menu. I have other and more important things to worry about," Hego said. **

** "I'm not here for that but it's not over. We are here to help in any way we can. We are here to work," Ron said. Hego told them that could start washing the baby clothes that they found in the attic and then put them in the drawers. Kim grabbed the basket and headed for the washing machine. Meanwhile, Drakken was struggling to figure out what kind of baby food to buy. Shego was waiting impatiently for him nearby looking at bottles. **

** "Don't we have any bottles from when Emma was a baby," Shego asked unsure if she should waste her time looking at them. **

** "I don't know your brothers might have thrown them away. I would get some just in case. Better safe than sorry," Drakken said still looking at the food. Shego just shrugged at grabbed four bottles. As she did felt something like sharp shooting pain. **

** "Oh no, Drakken I think there's something's wrong. We get to the hospital quick… !" Drakken ran over just as Shego was passing out from the pain. He quickly caught her and brought her to the hospital. When they got there, Shego was brought in to be looked at immediately. Drakken had to wait in the waiting room. While he was waiting he made a call and told everyone what had happened. He told them to just stay there and take care of the nursery. As he hung up, the nurse came in and told him that Shego was experiencing signs of a miscarriage. She said that for next two months or so she would have to take it extremely easy. She recommended that Shego stay in bed and only get up to use the bathroom. Drakken should do all he could to keep her nice and calm. If she experiences any more signs they could be the real thing and she might lose the baby. Drakken agreed to keep Shego as calm as possible.**

** After getting home, Shego went to her room and lay down on the bed. She watched television for a while then was so bored that she didn't know what to do. She called Drakken in and asked what she is supposed to do. He said just relax and then brought in a surprise for her. He had the villain-ness magazines that used to read all the time. She looked at them and thanked him for bringing back one thing from her past. She read every volume she had there. **

** In the next month she finished every magazine she had and afterward couldn't think of anything to do. At the end of the month, Shego was lying on the bed and suddenly went into labor. She called for Drakken to bring her to the hospital. When they arrived, she was taken into a room instantly. It took a while to have the baby. She went into labor at noon and didn't deliver until almost six at night. She gave birth to a seven pound eight ounce baby boy. The nurse handed Shego her newborn son.**

** "Drakken do want to hold your baby this time," Shego asked.**

** "Of course, I know that I can't do any damage to him," Drakken said. He took his son in his arms and looked down at him. They then talked about what to name him. He suggested that they name him Chris. Shego agreed to it happily. When the nurse came in she asked if they had a name and they told her the name. She wrote it down and sent the birth certificate to the printer. After two days in the hospital, Shego and Chris were cleared to go home. At home they found the boys and Melody with Emma.**

** "Mommy can I see my baby brother? Please mommy please," Emma kept asking until Shego let her hold the baby. She told her to sit down in a chair with arms. Emma sat down and held out her arms. Shego knelt down to put the baby in Emma's arms. She gently placed him with Emma, she held him tight but loosely at the same time. She had to be careful not to glow up so she wouldn't hurt the baby. After five minutes, Drakken took the baby from Emma and brought him into the nursery. After a few hours, both Chris and Shego fell asleep. Drakken decided to let them sleep. He took this opportunity to talk to Emma about her powers.**

** "Your mom said next year she is going start your training. If you don't want your powers it's not too late to get rid of them, but you have to decide now."**

** "I like my powers even though I don't know how to use them; I still want to learn I want to use them for good. I want to become I member of Team Go and help out like mommy."**

** "Gracie honey, you do know that your mom wasn't always good like me and your uncles, right," Melody asked her.**

** "Yes Auntie Melody I know that. I know that mommy and daddy used to be evil, but they're good now that's all that matters right," Gracie asked. Melody nodded her head. Gracie is a very advanced child for her age. The following year Gracie's training began and everything was going according to plan. Except for one little thing… her parents history. **


	7. Training

**Emma's Training**

** "Emma wake up. Let's go we need start as soon as possible," Shego yelled upstairs to her daughter. Today was to be Emma's first day of training for Team Go. She not old enough to fight crime yet but Shego and Drakken wanted her to learn how to use her powers as soon as possible so naturally, Shego took on the responsibility of training her daughter. While the training was in progress, Kim and Ron had agreed to take care of Chris so he wouldn't get hurt. Emma was five at the time so as all young children, she didn't want to wake up. When she finally did, she took a while to get downstairs. When she finally made it, Drakken grabbed her and made her "fly" to the table for breakfast. Shego was sitting there looking really annoyed.**

** "What? You never said I couldn't do that," Drakken asked as he looked at her.**

** "We've made a conclusion that she can't control her powers like I can they can be triggered by joy. Like that, so you can't do that until she learns to control her powers," Shego said. After breakfast, Shego led Drakken and Emma to the training ground. As Shego trained Emma, Drakken just watched with a careful eye just as any father would. He watched to make sure Emma didn't get hurt. After a while Shego decided to stop the training for the day. She went inside and to the bedroom. Drakken ran after her, when he entered the bedroom he found Shego on the bed with her head in the pillow. **

** "What's wrong? Why did you just run out of the training field or whatever you call it," Drakken asked after finding Shego. **

** "Because I didn't want her to see me like this," Shego said with her face in the pillow. **

** "What are you talking about," Drakken asked. Shego didn't answer she just lay in the pillow. Drakken walked over and sat down beside her and "petted" her hair. He told her to tell her tell her what's wrong.**

** "You won't like it," Shego said as she lifted her head from the pillow. She looked at Drakken as he handed her a tissue. She got up and looked in the mirror and saw how messed up her make-up was and she fixed it up. "I just found out that I can't train Emma." **

** "Why wouldn't you be able to train your own daughter," Drakken asked.**

** "Because the police came yesterday and said that if I even think about training her they will take her away. They take they can't afford to have another villain running around," Shego said. As she finished, Emma came in and asked why Shego was so sad. Shego of course answered nothing, but her daughter was too smart for that and made her tell her what was wrong. Shego assured Emma that nothing was wrong. Emma fell for it and walked out of the room. Shego and Drakken again began to talk about what they should do. **

** "I guess the only thing we can do is let one of your brothers train her," Drakken said with a disappointed voice. Shego just looked down and agreed. She then went to the meeting room to ask one of her brothers to train Emma. Hego and Mego were in the meeting room. **

** "Can I ask you guys something? I know I have no right asking you guys for like this after everything I've done, you know leaving then coming back..."**

** "Stop right there. I could care less what you have done in the past. We are just happy to have you back on our side again," Hego said. "So what do you need from us?"**

** "Well, the police came here yesterday and told me that if I train Emma they would take her away from me and Drakken. So can one of you please train her," Shego asked pleading. **

** "Of course I'd be honored to train Emma," Mego said.**

** "Oh thank you so much," Shego said and hugged Mego. Mego followed Shego to the training field where Emma was working on aiming at trees. **

** "You didn't tell me that she has your powers. I can barely handle you, and you can control them," Mego said. "Why don't you ask Melody? I mean she has all of our powers she is the perfect person for this." **

** "I can't she's on vacation for the rest of the month. I have a feeling we are going to need her sooner than a month," Shego said. When Melody returned, everyone asked her what happened to her month long vacation and she told them that she missed being close to home too much so she came back.**

** "I'm so happy you're back," Shego said as she hugged Melody. "We have a problem. We need to train Emma, but the police don't believe us that we switched to the good side and won't allow me train my own daughter so would you please train her for me?" Melody didn't waste any time the only thing she said was, **

** "Where's Emma," Shego and Drakken led her to the training field where Emma was still working on her aim. Melody went over and began Emma's training. They trained for about a year. After a year, Emma was ready to go on missions if she wanted. Shego and Drakken like all parents were still worried about their only daughter and refused to let their six-year-old become a member just yet. **

** One day the whole team including Drakken and Emma were in the meeting room when the three villains they had already defeated broke in. Shego told Emma to go hide in the corner as she glowed up and was ready to strike. Hego, Mego, and the twins were the same way but they didn't notice that one of the villains had snuck around them and was slowing tip-toeing toward them. Emma was about to yell 'watch out' but before she could, the villain grabbed a net and threw it over the whole team and dragged them away without even noticing Emma. Emma stood up and thought about what to do. She decided that she had to save her family. **

**She ran after the villains being careful to stay out of sight. After following them very carefully, she got to their lair. She snuck in and glowed up so she would be ready. Before too long, the villains noticed that she was there and attacked. Emma was too fast for them; she fought back hard and defeated them. After defeating them single-handedly, she freed her family. Shego and Drakken were so impressed by their daughter's skills that they decided that she is ready to become part of the team. **

**The next day they had a very special ceremony for Emma. Mego, Melody and the twins stood on either side of the aisle. Shego and Drakken (even though he isn't a member of Team Go) walked their daughter down the aisle to Hego. Hego was standing at the end of aisle waiting with an outfit for Emma. When they made to the end of the aisle Hego read over all rules of Team Go and Emma agreed to obey ALL of them. To make the ceremony come to an end, all the members of Team Go had to test Emma but they couldn't go easy on her just to make it fair. The order went Hego, Mego, Shego, Melody and the twins. When all the members had gone it was time for the ultimate test, Emma had to beat all the members at once. The test was to take place in the training field so nothing would be damaged. **

**Everyone went out to the training field and prepared for the battle. Drakken took his seat and watched his wife and daughter cautiously. The battle was very intense at first it seemed that Emma might fail but then she kicked it up a notch and beat everyone there. At that moment it was clear that Emma was ready to become a member. Everyone went back into the tower and sat back down. Hego and Emma stood in front of everyone and Emma dressed into her very first and own Team Go uniform. Everyone cheered; Shego and Drakken ran up and hugged their daughter. Emma didn't know what to do so all she did was hug back and smile. For the next three years Emma was limited by her parents to the missions so could and couldn't go on. When Emma turned 10 she was allowed to choice missions then over time she had to go on all of them. Emma didn't mind any of it one bit she was just happy to be on the same team as her mother. **


End file.
